


Crash and Burn

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is in the midst of a nightmare where Brady and Nicole are the only ones able to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a very long time ago, but am trying to put my old fics together to see where they are in terms of interest from readers and if anyone is interested in seeing more of any of them.

Crash and Burn  
  
A low cough built up in the back of Chloe’s throat as pain vibrated across the left side of her face. While she couldn’t quite recall the details of the night before, there was a scratching in the back of her throat and a burning sensation down her arm that she couldn’t ignore. It was enough to pull her out of the unconsciousness she’d been carried under for heaven knew how long. Her eyelids slowly opened, straining to recall how she’d wound up in such a state, but she was met by darkness. The room that surrounded her left no detail about where she was or whom she was with. Taking in a breath Chloe closed her eyes again and inhaled the strong scent of alcohol that carried over the room. At first, she’d wondered if she’d lost herself to another drunken stupor, but unlike most nights drown her sorrows in her latest poison, last night was a blur. Come to think of it the last few days were erased from her mind.  
  
Worse, she thought to herself when her eyelids snapped open, she was having trouble remembering anything beyond the time she’d left the Kiriakis mansion after going to seek out word on Philip. It had to have been days ago when she’d gone over there desperate to find out where Philip was. She’d begged and pleaded for some kind of assistance from the servants, but they were unmoved by her tears. Their loyalty and fear was too much for her motherly woes for them to break the code of silence that Victor had thrown upon those he had working for him.  
  
“Where are you Phil?” she could remember asking when Victor had promptly thrown her out after calling her a string of unsavory names. She’d been down and out. She was heartbroken missing Parker like crazy and then….  
  
“Quinn,” Chloe gasped remembering the man who had befriended her in her misery. She had flashes of their brief affair with one another, remembering how she’d felt like she hit rock bottom when he walked into her life and then…  
  
Gasping Chloe sat upright, straining to see where she was. She could hear the buzzing of perhaps a bug light outside beyond the darkness. There was a bed beside her providing a support to her back now that she’d discovered she’d been sprawled across the floor. The pain in her face intensified and when she reached up to touch her cheek, she discovered another sting filled with a warmth upon her finger tips. Pulling her hand back Chloe noticed a dark shading over her fingers.  
  
“What the…?” she questioned looking down to discover that it covered her legs as well. Her bare feet were stretched out across the floor in a dark stain over the carpet and in that moment Chloe felt her worries get the best of her.  
  
“Oh God,” she groaned staggering to pull herself up off of the floor when she noticed that the black slip she’d been wearing was torn in the front. One of the straps over her shoulder had been ripped away leaving scratched over her skin. With the moonlight filtering in the room she realized that she’d been bleeding, yet the scratches on her shoulder didn’t seem like they would be enough to cause the pool forming on the floor.  
  
“What happened?” she questioned bringing her hands up through her matted hair only to feel it soaked as well. Worry surrounded her now that she felt sticky warmth upon her fingers indicating that perhaps she’d suffered a head injury of sorts. Given her level of disorientation she realized that must’ve been what was happening. She moved across the room spotting a mirror out of the corner of her eye. She stumbled forward, curling her fingers out for something to help her walk steady, but as she collapsed forward she caught the first glimpse of her face in the moonlight.  
  
“Oh my…” she gasped horrified by her appearance. The left side of her face was bruised and bloodied. Her lower lip was split in two and her tooth was cracked. She pressed her palm flat out against the mirror, she noticed the blood on her forehead. It was just beneath her hairline indicating that she had hit her head somehow. She reached up straining to get a better look at it when she noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye. It was there on the floor not far from where she’d awakened. Stiffening, she strained to see what it was, but the image wasn’t clear in the broken mirror before her.  
  
“Where am I?” she questioned turning around on unsteady legs to try to pull herself together. She stepped forward, straining to uncover what was on the floor, but with each shaky step she took, she found herself met by flashes of the night she couldn’t remember. In her mind she could see the bed, taste the champagne that had been forced down her throat, jammed back into her mouth while she choked begging her companion to stop, but…  
  
Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, Chloe was met by a whole new set of horrors when her night returned to her, taking her to one of the darkest places she’d been since she’d lost it all. Suddenly in that moment she didn’t have to see what was on the floor to know what it was.  
  
“Quinn,” she spoke his name, remembering how her one time companion had turned into a monster right before her very eyes. He’d taken advantage of her and now…  
  
Dropping down onto the floor beside the bed Chloe burst into tears knowing there would be no turning back. After today her life was over. No one would help her. No one could save her from this anymore. She’d killed a man and even if her intentions were to save herself no one would ever believe the truth that Chloe Lane was a victim. They saw her as pathetic and in this moment she felt as if everything anyone had ever said about her was becoming a reality.  
  
“No,” she repeated over and over again trying to ignore the haunting memories that consumed her. She brought her hands up over the side of her face, squeezing at her head, but it was no use. Reality was crashing down upon her, closing in on her until finally…  
  
Breathing heavily, she managed to muster up what little strength she had left to search through the darkness hoping to seek out any help she could. Desperately she located the phone on the dresser and prayed that she could find a way to make the nightmare go away once and for all. With shaky hands she reached for the phone and dialed the one number she hoped would lead her in the right direction. When the voice on the other end of the line picked up, she wasn’t sure what to say other than, “Help me…”  
  
****************  
  
“What do you want Nicole?” Brady questioned gruffly upon opening the front door to greet his unwanted guest. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
  
“I don’t care,” Nicole announced pushing her way into the Kiriakis mansion uninvited. She was clearly shaken, but given their last encounter Brady didn’t want to hear it. He was done playing the games that he and Nicole used to torture one another and right now at this hour he wasn’t in the mood for it. “I need help Brady.”  
  
“Nicole…” he frowned preparing to throw her out when she turned around to face him fully. She had tears in her eyes, her lower lip was quivering and in that moment Brady’s anger disappeared in seeing her so upset. He softened his tone as he approached her, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s Chloe…” she gulped down not sure how to approach the situation at hand, “Brady, I didn’t know what to do. She called me and…”  
  
“Chloe,” he repeated giving her a long look, “is she in some kind of trouble?”  
  
“I wasn’t sure what to do. EJ wasn’t around and…” Nicole began to tremble all over again. Bringing her hands up into her long, blonde hair she met his eyes in a panic, “When she called I went to her right away, but there was so much blood and…”  
  
“Blood,” Brady replied worriedly reaching out to seize Nicole by the shoulders, “Nicole, where is Chloe?”  
  
“She’s out in the car,” Nicole confessed quietly, “She’s terrified Brady. She won’t let me take her to the hospital and…”  
  
“Hospital,” he blinked back at her, “Nicole, what’s going on?”  
  
“She was at a hotel room with this guy and…” she paused biting back on her words, “Brady, it’s horrible. The things that he did to her--the way that she is right now…I know that look Brady. You should’ve seen that place I found her in and…”  
  
“What happened to her?” Brady questioned worriedly.  
  
“Horrible things Brady,” Nicole admitted drawing in a breath, “things she’ll never be able to shake, but right now, well, right now we need to help her. We need to get her some kind of help and…”  
  
“We’ll take her to the hospital,” Brady decided firmly, “I don’t care if she protests on this issue. She’s going and we’ll call Roman and…”  
  
“You don’t understand Brady,” Nicole explained desperately, “the man she was with Brady…he’s…he’s dead. She killed him.”  
  
****************


End file.
